Princess of Gotham
by FlashingRose
Summary: A young woman finds herself back to the city known as Gotham, but her name is very well known across town. Elizabeth Wayne is the heir to the Wayne legacy now that her brother is dead. A certain riddle man will get her attention, but will she be enough reason for him to forget a certain Ms. Kringle?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome back

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

Grey sky, grey buildings, and grey everything. But that´s Gotham every time of the year. The sun rarely shines through the multiple clouds that cover the blue sky. Nothing ever changed, except this time, the whole city seems darker than ever.

With a black umbrella on hand, the very well-known Elizabeth Wayne makes her way out of the car her loving butler asked to pick her up at the train station where she had just arrived. The princess of Gotham, as most of the people know her, opened her umbrella to keep the rain from pouring into her designer black dress.

She never liked the city, not even when she was a kid, reason why she lived on the other side of the country. It was filled with violence and corruption, people killing innocents and police officers that were not capable of facing those lowlife criminals. Then again, the city was ruled by the mafia, a constant war between Falcone and Maroni.

Elizabeth looked around the place. All those tombs and all those statues made her want to get into the car once again and go away, but there was a funeral she needed to assist, the funeral of her older brother. A tragic accident, or so does the media says. The killing of the Wayne's. It was true, she loved her brother, but she knew all he had fight for was going to end up killing him one way or another. Unfortunately, his loving wife had to suffer the same fate as he did, leaving her young nephew orphan.

"Miss Wayne, I´m so glad to see you." The British accent she has known for years now made her get back into the real world. Alfred had a big smile on his face, but it was not a very happy one. He was glad to see the young woman, but the pain of losing family could be clearly shown on his face.

"It´s good to see you too, Alfred. Though I hope this were better times." Her gloved hands wrapped around the older man's arm as he holds the umbrella for both. "Where's Bruce?"

"He's waiting for you, Miss Wayne." Her eyes scanned the place where a lot of people is gathered around. From normal civilians to police officer and even people from the army. Her baby blue eyes fell on the young boy and a suited man next to him.

"Who's that?"

"Detective James Gordon. He is new to the GCPD but promised to help find whoever killed your brother and his wife."

As Elizabeth and Alfred walked closer, Bruce stopped the talk with the detective to come running into his aunt's arms. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as her caressed his curly hair. "I know, kid. This are hard times but we will go through this together, okay?"

His eyes looked up at the woman who was taking her black shades off. "Will you stay here?"

"I will, I promise." The boy nodded. From not so far, the detective watched carefully the both. To his right, his partner elbowed the man, motioning him to talk to the woman, receiving a nod in agreement.

"Hi, I'm Detective Gordon." Elizabeth's eyes looked up to meet the few inches taller man. His hand was stretched out, and Elizabeth shook it. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Detective."

"I already told Bruce but I will do everything in my power to find out who did this. Far as we know, this wasn't just a common crime." Elizabeth said nothing, her face was serious as if there was no emotions to be shown and that made Jim curious, but now was not the time. "I assume you will be taking care of your nephew?"

"I will stay here just the time I need to be. Alfred is his guardian, not me."

"Right. I understand." The detective nodded in agreement. "If there's anything, you know where to find me. I will be in contact if we find something."

"I appreciate it, detective. And thank you, again." With a last nod to her and a hand shake with both Bruce and Alfred, Jim and Bullock made their way out of the funeral.

Some members from the Wayne Corporation greeted Elizabeth with such happiness to have her here. But she knew the fakeness everyone carried. Without her brother on the board, the whole industry was going to be filled with corrupted people if it wasn't already.

For now, it was finally time to go back into the manor, the place where she born and grew until deciding to leave. Everything was the same, her brother always fought to keep the things the way their parents left them, and she thanked him for that.

"Welcome home, Miss Wayne." The butler said while closing the door behind her. "Your things should be on your old bedroom ready for you to unpack."

"Thank you, Alfred. But I think I'll go and have a small walk through the garden, if that's okay."

"Absolutely."

With Alfred going to Bruce, Elizabeth made her way into the back garden. She had to give it to Martha, it was beautiful. The colorful flowers and all the green was rather exquisite. Elizabeth decided to take her heels off, enjoy the grass beneath her feet. The only placed she truly loves from Gotham is this manor. Though now the house felt empty, too big for just Alfred and Bruce to live alone.

"Please don't leave." The voice of her nephew sounded behind her, making Elizabeth turn around. "I know you don't like this city, I know you have a good life where you live. But I need you, Aunt Elizabeth. You and Alfred are all I have and I don't want you to go away."

"Bruce," She walked by him, kneeling down to have a better look at him. "You are a young boy with a lot of things to offer to this world. You don't need me here to be happy, you understand? I can't stay here, not…not after this. I will stay until Detective Gordon finds out who killed your father, then I'm gone."

"Can I do something to change your mind?" The black haired woman gave him a sweet smile, stroking his cheek.

"I don't think so, kiddo."

...

It has been already two days since the funeral, two days of having to say her last goodbye to her brother. Elizabeth was still devastated, but she did not show it off. The newspapers only talked about her return, paparazzi's following her everywhere she go. Just hours ago, detective Gordon stopped by to tell them he found the man who killed the Wayne's. But Elizabeth saw something on his eyes, he was not so sure about it.

As Alfred and Bruce decided to stick on the library of the manor, Elizabeth took off to the GCPD. How she detested the place filled with those pigs who called themselves officers. Her navy blue dress and clicking heels grabbed attention as she walked by the place until reaching the office of Captain Essen. She knocked once until receiving the 'come in' from inside.

"Captain Essen, I presume?" The young woman asked, making the other woman look up at her.

"Miss Wayne, what could possibly bring you here?" Essen got up from her desk, offering the woman a seat but Elizabeth refused.

"I'm looking for Detective Gordon. I couldn't find him anywhere in the place."

"He is currently out. Would you like me to call him and tell him you're here?"

"No, no, it's fine. I can wait, if that's okay with you."

"As you wish. His desk is the one outside on the left." Essen pointed to the desk. "Would you like some coffee, water, donuts?"

"Coffee would do just fine. No sugar, just black coffee, please."

Both Elizabeth and Essen made their way out, Essen to get some coffee as Elizabeth looked at the desk of the detective. It was filled with papers, most of them containing the Wayne name on them. She wanted to look into them, but there was a lot of eyes on her and she didn't want to look like a nosy person.

"What has hands and cannot clap?" A tall, skinny man stood by her side. Elizabeth's eyes went up in surprise as she thought there was no one around her. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, miss."

"Did you just tell me a riddle?" The man, holding his head up, nodded with a childish smile. Elizabeth looked at him confused but tried to think of an answer. "A clock."

The man was in a small shock for a moment. "No one ever answers my riddles here." He said in a surprised tone of voice.

"If you work here then you must know all those men are idiots. A simple riddle like the one you just gave me would fry their brains." She said with a scoff and Elizabeth swear she heard a chuckle escape the man's lips.

"My name's Edward Nygma, forensic scientist." He proudly said as Elizabeth shook his hand.

"Elizabeth Wayne."

"So it's true that you're back." He looked directly into her eyes, and she couldn't help but raise both eyebrows at him. "Sorry for you loss, Miss Wayne."

"Thank you. And it's Elizabeth, no need for much formality in here."

"Nygma!" A male voice called out for him, both turning to the side. "Leave the lady alone."

"We were just talking, detective Bullock." The thin man said to the other. From behind, Elizabeth noticed Gordon following his partner close behind.

"Is that so? Well, your time is done. Go back to your lab." Nygma nodded several times, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm sorry for the unconvinced, Miss Wayne."

"It's okay. Nice meeting you, Ed." She flashed him a smile that made Nygma hit himself with the end of the desk near him before he hurried to walk away.

"Miss Wayne, Captain Essen told me you were looking for me?" Gordon asked as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private." She said while eyeing his partner, the one Nygma called Bullock.

"I was just leaving anyway." Bullock said while holding both hands in the air and walking away from the desks.

"Is everything alright, Miss Wayne?" Gordon asked once they were alone, both sitting down.

"I might be wrong, Detective Gordon, but I know how to read people's face. Earlier when you stopped by to tell us you caught the man who killed my brother and his wife I noticed something off with you. I want to know if you really caught the man."

Gordon's hand moved through his face. He didn't tell anybody about it yet, just Bullock and he knew the real story and were investigating on it. "Mario Pepper was framed." He said in almost a whisper.

"Then you killed an innocent man, Detective Gordon."

"He was going to kill me, we had no other choice." He shoot right away but tried to stay calm. "I know we made something wrong, but I am trying to fix it. I won't stop until I find out who framed Mario Pepper and who really killed the Wayne's."

"You look like a good guy, Jim. Not like the rest of the men who works here." Elizabeth leaned back on the chair, her right leg crossing above her left one. "Anybody who had made the mistake you did would've stopped looking for the truth and let someone else do the dirty work. I want you to find whoever killed my brother and get justice for it."

"I will, Miss Wayne, even if it's the last thing I do." Jim's face was serious but inside, he was relief.

"Have a good evening, detective."

With a last handshake, Elizabeth finally made her way out of the GCPD and to the car waiting for her just outside.

 _ **Hello, everyone, this is FlashingRose.**_

 _ **You might know me from my other story for The Flash TV show, Danielle Allen. This time, I decided to give Gotham a try given that it's been a while since there's an idea going around my head and said to myself 'Why not?', Edward is a nice character in Gotham and one of my personal faves in the comics and the lack of fics involving him was unsettling.**_

 _ **Depending on how you guys react to this first chapter, I will continue the story. So if you like the idea or would like to see more, don't be shy to leave a review so I can know your opinion, it would mean very much to me. x**_


	2. Chapter 2: Detective Gordon

_**I do not own anything, just my OC. x**_

"Miss Wayne?" Alfred's voiced called for Elizabeth as she exiting her room. "May I have a word with you, please?"

"Is it very important? I'm on my way to Wayne Enterprises, Molly Mathis asked me to meet her." Her black hair was combed in a simple high ponytail, a dark green dress designed by her covering her body.

"It's about Master Bruce." The butler said, Elizabeth's eyes meeting his. "I caught him earlier trying to test how much he could get his hand near a fire."

"Why would he do that?"

"I was hoping you could have a word with him, find out what's going inside of his head." Both walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Elizabeth grabbed a fresh apple from the counter.

"Alfred, I am a fashion designer, not some psychologist. Not to mention I've been gone from more than three years, you know the kid better than me."

"It surely won't hurt you to talk to him, Miss Wayne." Alfred insisted, gaining a sigh from Elizabeth. "Please?"

"Fine. Once I'm back I'll talk to him." Taking a bite of the apple, Elizabeth nodded to Alfred and proceeded to go outside.

Taking the family's car, Elizabeth then made her way to Wayne Enterprises. The sky was, as always, cloudy with cold air. She felt disgusted, sick by how the sun never touched her skin in that city.

The drive to the building took her at least 15 minutes since the Manor was situated on the outsides of the city and her destination was on the center of the city. Gotham's heart, some people called it.

"Miss Wayne, right on time." The African American woman greeted by the entrance. From behind her shades, she took a body glance and stopped herself from telling the other woman what bad choice of clothes she had.

"Molly Mathis, I presume?" She took the shades off, carefully placing them on her expensive bag, and shook the other woman's hand.

"I'm so glad I get to finally meet you. Please, this way."

Both made their way inside. The building was exactly the same as she remembered the first time she was there. People walking all over the place, phones ringing every now and then. They had to use the elevator to reach the final floor where all the offices were situated including the room where all the gatherings were made.

"I assume you asked for this meeting to clear what will be done now that Thomas is gone?"

"That's correct." Both arrived at the office Molly mostly worked on, taking a seat and Elizabeth the other. "You see, Mr. Wayne never truly left any direction to what we had to do in situations like the one that happened."

"You all continue to do your work and once Bruce is old enough, he will take over. Simple as that."

"And we're supposed to keep working without anyone at the head? The reason why this building has your family's name on the front is because one Wayne must sit on the chair and direct this enterprise. Bruce is only 11, it's a long wait, Miss Wayne."

"Then put your best man at the head. It would be temporal, only until Bruce can get involved here."

"We can't do that. We need you, Elizabeth. The company needs a true Wayne." Elizabeth sighed, rubbing her right temple. "Your family helped build this city."

"Yes, they did. And they didn't ask for anything in return, now did they?" The other woman shook his head. "You will gather everyone from the board tomorrow morning at 9 am. I will bring my lawyer and want all the papers on the table before I sit down, are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Elizabeth stood from her chair, placing the shade once again. "Have a good evening, Ms. Mathis."

With nothing else to say, the black haired woman walked out of the office and out of the building into the car once again to drive back into the manor to talk to her young nephew.

"You want to be an artist now?" Her question made Bruce quickly close the notebook he had been drabbling on for the past hour.

"Aunt Elizabeth, I didn't know you were already here. Alfred told me you had a meeting with someone at Wayne Enterprises."

"And I'm already back." She snatched the book from the boy, walking to the couch in front of the desk. The drawing were horrible, such pain and suffering in all of them. "What's the story behind these drawings of yours?"

"There's no story." The boy said while taking the notebook back and sitting once again on the desk.

"Don't you think they're too dark for an 11 year old? Shouldn't you be drawing cartoons or cute little hearts over some girl's name?"

"No." He responded rather cold. "That's for idiots."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, walking to sit on the edge of the desk. "Bruce, do you want to talk about what's going on?"

"There's nothing going on. My parents were killed in front of me, I just need some time."

"Yeah, well then why did you tried to burn yourself?" She took a grip on Bruce's hand, looking at the cloth he had on to prevent any infection.

"It's nothing." He took his hand back, attempting to get up but Elizabeth pushed him down.

"Bruce,"

"I'm just trying to know how much I can take, it's just a test."

"That seems like a dangerous test, don't you think?" The boy just looked down and Elizabeth kneeled next to the chair. "I know it will be hard to move on, but I'm here and so is Alfred. You don't have to do this alone, okay? Just talk to us, speak so we can know what's going on."

"You said you were leaving again."

"There seems to be a change of plans." She said while standing up, walking toward the bookshelf. "They want me to run Wayne Enterprises, at least until you come to age."

"Well that's good, isn't it? You know how the business works and you get to stay here with your family." The boy said in a happy tone.

"I suppose. I'll have a meeting tomorrow to see the papers, we'll see how it goes."

"I'm sure you'll do great, aunt."

Before Elizabeth could answer, there was a knock on the door and Jim standing there. "Am I interrupting?"

"Detective Gordon." Elizabeth greeted him with a nod. "Not at all, to what do we owe this visit?"

"Alfred asked you to talk to me." Bruce said while getting up from the desk and walking to give the other man a handshake. "Could you give us a moment, aunt?"

Elizabeth nodded and excused herself out of the room, closing the door behind her. On her way out, she crossed path with Alfred, who was carrying a tray with tea on it.

"I assume Detective Gordon is already here?"

"Why didn't you mention you were having Gordon involved?" Her arms crossed, feeling somehow insulted by Alfred's little trust on her talking to Bruce.

"I didn't know how long you were going to take, Miss Wayne. I couldn't risk young Master Bruce into hurting himself once again. I apologize for not telling you this earlier."

"It's okay, Alfie, maybe Bruce will trust Jim more into this."

Elizabeth waited for Gordon to be done with Bruce, giving them enough time to talk and have tea at the same time. When Gordon finally was out of the library, Elizabeth stopped him before he could reach the door.

"You think we should send him to a psychologist?"

Gordon turned to the young woman, a small sigh escaping his lips. "Alfred mentioned something about not being a good option."

"What do you think?"

"He just needs someone to talk to. Kids his age are not easy to handle but he will be fine."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Any news about the talk we had the other day?"

Jim looked around them, moving a hand through his face. "We shouldn't talk here." He said in almost a whisper.

"Over a drink, perhaps? It's on me."

With the whole situation of the sudden missing kids from the street, Jim felt a bit stressed but still accepted the invitation. They both took off on Jim's car, stopping by a familiar place, Fish Mooney's club.

"That one seems like a more decent place." Elizabeth suggested once Jim opened the door for her to get out.

"Trust me, you don't want to go in there." He said with a disgusted face, but Elizabeth didn't question about it.

The bar they went to was a known one in Gotham, but not the most exclusive one. They took a seat on a far table, Elizabeth asking for a simple martini but Jim refusing to drink.

"You're not on working hours, Jim, what's stopping you?"

"I'm still driving. Wouldn't be too nice for a cop to drink and drive."

Elizabeth chuckled, placing her drink down on the table. "We really need more like you. Gotham would be a completely different place."

"They will come, eventually."

"Anyway, that's not why we're here." Her face showed seriousness now. Jim felt intimidated by her. Not only her name was intimidating, but her whole persona. "Just tell me how things are."

"There's nothing new." Jim admitted, leaning his arms on his legs. "My partner and I are still looking into it but there's other stuff happening around the place that requires our attention."

"Yes, I read on the news about those kidnapped kids." She took another sip of her drink, her right leg crossing above the other. "I know there's other situations you need to take care, Jim, but you have to understand that catching whoever killed my brother and his wife is really important. Not only to me, but to Bruce."

"I know, Miss Wayne, and just like I told you before, I won't stop until I find out whoever did this."

"Good to know we're on the same page." Her baby blue eyes scanned the man's face. He had that face where all he wants to do it go home and get a sleep.

"I will be taking over Wayne Enterprises tomorrow morning. I didn't want to stay here but business is business. Time you have, detective, but if there's anything you need to continue with the investigation, bring it to me. Not Bruce, not Alfred, me."

"Seems like a lot of work for someone so young, doesn't it?"

Elizabeth gave him a smirk, finishing her drink. "It will be as I get rid of those scum filling the enterprise. Just like in the GCPD, there are traitors in here and I have all the intention to find out who they are and get rid of them."

"Good luck with that. I'm still working on that as well, so far no luck."

"We both need lots of luck. It's a big city and most of the citizens are already bought by the mafia." She leaned back on the chair, looking for some money to leave on the table. "Gotham is divided by two, we must make a third piece in order to get what we desire."

"I couldn't agree more." Both stood from the table, making their way out back into Jim's car. "People needs to start going by the law."

"It seems like we still have a long path until achieving our desire goal. Let's hope one day we can look back into this time and see a completely different Gotham."

"For a better Gotham." Jim smiled at the woman and took off driving back into the manor.

The way back there was filled with talks about how they both picture Gotham in a future if their plan turn out right. That's when Jim realized that Elizabeth Wayne was more than just a serious, rich woman. Inside, her desires were almost the same as his when talking about the city. He respected that, especially since people like her would only care about their reputation and getting richer by every minute. But she was different, she wanted to make a change.

 _ **11 followers already? You guys are the best! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read the first chapter. Here's finally the next one.**_

 ** _Due to school, I probably take longer than I would normally do to write the chapters and upload them. Sorry if I take so much but I'm studying Physics so it's a hard career. But I promise to hurry into writing more._**

 ** _I wanted to show this side of Jim/Elizabeth but they won't be a pair, I see them like bffs. I totally adore Jim even if he sometimes is too cocky, but I want to include him a lot on this fic. We didn't get any Nygma yet but we will totally see him on the next one._**

 ** _Thanks again for the favs! Reviews are always welcomed. x_**

 _ **Moriartylives.- Thank you! I'm glad you like her. :-)**_

 _ **Guest.- Hi! I'm glad to hear it, hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :-)**_


End file.
